Talk:Angels of Acquittance
Wow, awesome article, flawed, but then those flaws are hit by coincidence, but hell. IT'S EPIC! [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 10:12, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. :D It would seem to have been deleted by admin though... :'( do you know about the spacemarine painter site, the bolter and chainsword? Doombringer99 22:15, September 25, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 I do, it just got deleted when it glitched or w/e happened with it. Thank you for telling me about it again. :) Oh, ya, best painter iv ever seen, and your welcome. =] Fleet Space Marine Fleets are extremely specialized after the Heresy. They don't use Imperial Navy ships, and their own ships are specialised for planetary assault and bombardment, and defending themselves from enemy attacks while doing so. As such, they're tough, and carry heavy main guns (Battle Barges have Bombardment Cannons that fire Magma Bombs), but the engines on their heaviest ships, the Battle Barges, are extremely underpowered and consequently, the Battle Barges are quite slow and better suited to taking a solid position and fighting from there. Strike Cruisers are more versatile and very quick by comparison, able to trade broadsides with most other Heavy Cruiser types, but they're not as well equipped for smashing things to bits from orbit. Chapter Fleets generally consist of about three Battle Barges (Chapters who're ridiculously overstaffed like the Black Templars may have more) and about nine to twelve Strike Cruisers. They use Imperial Navy frigates and escorts, as well as Imperial Navy support and supply ships. While the ship types aren't really the kind Space Marines use, your fleet isn't ridiculously oversized. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 12:28, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Heheheh... over-sized fleet... heheheh.... KuHB1aM 13:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Lol I didn't even comment on the article. Nice work, Patriot, apart from the format structure. KuHB1aM 13:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) It's not really oversized, considering I've never seen a definitive number for frigates in Space Marine Fleets. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :I's my understanding that here is no limit on the number of frigates a Capter can havee, but they're limited to three battle barges max. Lol I was referencing to my own fleet. KuHB1aM 13:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, lolfail by me then. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:19, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Patriot398: Woah, dude; a Chapter is limited to three battle barges; that's like Marines 101; any more, and you get the Navy and the inquisition, and Emperor-alone-knows who all else all up in their business.--Jochannon 12:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Didn't even see that post till now, thanks Jochannon, fixing it now Patriot398 16:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :No problem, man; try checking out Lexicanum. Thanks Thank you for the responses :) So I need to change the type of ship as well, are the new ships suited to be run by regular humans though? I'm liking the idea of recruiting the lower castes on some planets to be trained as naval support. I do kinda want them to have a larger fleet because their homeworld is kinda stuck in the middle of nowhere and it's fairly close to the Tau Empire and the Craftworld Alaitoc and from what I've read the Imperial Fleet isn't exactly the quickest responder to emergency calls. Though the relation between the Tau/Craftworld and the AA is unusually good they are also in not a wonderful position should another Nid fleet come in from that direction. Unrelated question: Since the 10th brotherhood is an Imperial Guard regiment, basically, how unfluffy would it be to give them bolt pistols then have them hop on a space marines back and have them run around together? I think I might try to craft that with one of my models just for the heck of it. Should come out fairly amusing I hope hahah XD --Patriot398 16:59, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Absolutely. The ships are crewed by normal humans, because Space Marines are shock troopers. Their abilities are wasted on ship-to-ship combat unless it's constant boarding actions and hit 'n' run teleport attacks. If they have Imperial Guard Vassal Regiments (the Ultramarines do), it wouldn't be at all surprising for them to have a close working relationship with those regiments. They might even have a small flotilla attatched to the vassal regiments, but they wouldn't have Space Marines on-board at all. The 10th Brotherhood Officers could definitely have Bolt Pistols, but giving them all Bolters and Bolt Pistols would be both costly and impractical (0.75 Calibre, that's damn big), bearing in mind that even a small Bolt Pistol is a bit bigger than a human head, without a magazine loaded (have a look at Inquisitor Models for scale, they're more accurate and detailed in that sense). //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh wow I didn't think the pistols were that big. I wasn't considering giving the IG part bolters... wouldn't that break their arms? Though it doesn't have a stock so the recoil would cause the gun to go up... I've heard about what a .50 cal Desert Eagle can do to the shooter if they aren't prepared for it I'd be afraid to see what a .75 AR would do. Just need to rearrange the fleet so I have the right vessels in it. I realize there are grammar errors, spelling errors, and the form is pretty bad, but I think I just want to get a rough draft down then after that and fixing any canonical issues start getting those things taken care of. Thank you so much once again for the help :) Also, sorry I keep forgetting to sign my name, I'll get the hang of doing so soon. --Patriot398 22:29, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : .75 Calibre Rocket Propelled, mass reactive, self-detonating, armour-piercing slugs deliberately designed to produce even more noise than conventional firearms as a means of scaring the ever-loving shit out of the enemies of mankind. And weilded by the Space Marines, everyone's favourite fanatical Warrior Monks who can punch through a human chest and grapple with Orks. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Yo I think Space Marines are infertile. And since all Space Marines are male, I don't think a pregnant Space Marine is possible. Sorry bro, Nia's gotta go. KuHB1aM 01:04, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Right but that's the flaw that makes them fertile. I don't really know of anything that would prevent a female from becoming a space marine and going through the various trials and surgeries though other than maybe chapter tradition. Sorry mate, the geneseed zygotes are tuned in to the male hormones not female, thats why theyre all male, it isnt possible for a female. Its all genetic not tradition --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 03:22, October 2, 2009 (UTC) the closest thing to a female space marine is the Sisters of Battle. There totally seperate entities though. Doombringer99 03:26, October 2, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 :That and they don't undergo the same genetic modifications. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Is there anything stopping a fertile space marine from impregnating a fertile non-space marine? Through natural or artificial means? That would result in a child having some traits if the some of the genes are transfered. Just a though... might need to relook through the process and find another loophole :P Patriot398 17:37, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Infertile or not, a Space Marine can splatter a human head with one punch. I don't even want to think what one would do to a woman's pelvis . . . probably crush her legs off. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:47, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Artificial means? Patriot398 18:31, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :It'd be an ordinary child. The Space Marine's traits/Gene Seed are passed on through a separate set of organs (Progenoid Glands). //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:37, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Two things: 1, Run4's right; all the serious changes in a Marines are the result of implants and surgery; no changes on the genetic level, so there's really nothing they are able to pass on, sorry. 2, people have to be genetically predisposed to the treatment for all the special organs and stuff to take: so if these Marines are able to breed, it means their sons will be eligible to become Marines; this would make recruiting new members and replacing losses much easier for the Chapter. Try checking out the Lexicanum article on it--Jochannon 18:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) D'oh! alright... Haven't read anything that Squats can modify genetic code, or anyone else cept the nids for that matter, so I guess Nia has to go then... unless she's just apart of the 10th or under that catagory? Would that work? Is Jiken fine or must he be turned into a guardsman as well? Patriot398 16:52, October 3, 2009 (UTC) No, man, Squats are gone. Removed from the setting by GW. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:01, October 3, 2009 (UTC) According to what I've read the Squats were eaten by the Tyranids, as seen on the page, but few pockets of them are still said to exist. Patriot398 18:14, October 3, 2009 (UTC) "Only a few scattered and embittered remnants of Squats survive throughout the Imperium"~ Lexicanum. So there are a few still around, though the time frame of the Squats on my page are when they were in the process of being wiped out. Patriot398 18:17, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Official stance would say otherwise. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) the replace squats with demiurg whoever its spelled. It would work if there wasn't the problem with Space Marines working with Aliens. Unless of course, the Space Marines are employing the Abhuman Demiurg as Menials. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:04, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Well basically. Tyranids attack a trading hub of the Demiurg and the Space Marines come in and defeat the Nids and essentially take over the planet with the Squats/Demiurg as servants/slaves. Does that work? Patriot398 19:15, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, it does. Stomping their enemies and then oppressing them using them as unpaid labour. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) They aren't oppressing them they're...ummm... trading with them for protection? :P I need a link for the demiurg... Patriot398 07:05, October 8, 2009 (UTC) http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Demiurg. there ye go. Heh, sounds like some extortionist marines =P [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 08:22, October 8, 2009 (UTC) lol, if it works it works :D. So demiurg, they have advanced tech but didn't necessarily specify as to what so my plasma can stay and I'm going to assume they have as good or better hydroponics as the Squats had before they were eaten and the Imperium, ie GW, decided to blacklist them. Is it reasonable to assume the Demiurg would establish a trading world or would I need to go with something like, suck into a warp storm and spit out in the system with a damaged ship? Patriot398 22:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Could go with Space Marines shot 'em down while they were chewing up the resources on an Imperial World, beat the survivors to a pulp, handed their stuff over to the Mechanicum, sterilized them and then turned them into slave labour. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 22:24, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Actually they specialize in Ion tech. which i'm sure the mechanicum would be scrambling to get their hands on [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:26, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Their ships. The Mechanicum is interested in their drives. Even a damaged Stronghold ship would put the Mechanicum in a deep debt to you. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 22:28, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I'd rather Find an working STC [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:35, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::That's an obvious up, but if you can't get an STC Schematic, go for the abhuman tech. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 22:37, October 8, 2009 (UTC) hmm... eh, given the marines at the time of the arrival at Esoterra were exclusively chaos marines I don't think showing up at an Imperial World would be a good place since they would be fairly well known in the Imperium from reports and would kill the shroud of secrecy around the chapter I'm hoping to create. Ion tech... so I'd pretty much have to figure out/create ion rifles to replace plasma guns. Not too keen on that but it's do-able. I'm not sure I want Imperium folks gathering around esoterra tho... Esoteric: belonging to the select few. Also given the Chapter Master is an abhuman and the Grand Master Librarian isn't human either... I don't think the inquisition would look favorably on them, though Ryskin would remind them of sanguinius b/c of the wings. Would they consider him a mutant because of that? And he's a psyker no one really knows about... of course the Imperium at large has no idea about that... actually no one except Lucio and Ryskin themselves know since Lucio always travels in specially built power armor (a "prototype") and Ryskin only appears at ceremonies and in critical battles.Patriot398 23:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I've gone through and changed the Squats to Demirug and have edited the enhanced plasma to being ion tech. Also changing the homeworld to being a trading post. Patriot398 22:29, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, i may do something similar with my wildhammer demiurg, may change the name too--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:34, October 10, 2009 (UTC) wait... on a closer look, regarding the chapter master, he did the same thing i did, and your prasing him?? weird >.>--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:37, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Because, to put it bluntly, that's the only glaring fault compared to your brain screw. It needs a change. A Chapter Master is ALWAYS a Space Marine. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:45, October 10, 2009 (UTC) i know a chapter master is ALWAYS a space marine, and my no-where on my webpage does it say my chapter master is a squat/demiurg/ nid/ whatever.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:02, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh My Freakin God Bolshak, stop arguing to not change your articles and stop bringing the arguements into other peoples articles/talk pages, you are acting like a twelve year old who doesnt wanna brush his teeth, simply do as you are asked and people will stop getting annoyed/frustrated with you --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:09, October 11, 2009 (UTC) run4, you havent even checked my page in a while have you. It CLEARLY says that before he became chapter master, bolshack was human.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:31, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Now that you've finally changed it tonight it does. Before, it said both. Either way, he's not a Space Marine, so it still needs a change. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:34, October 11, 2009 (UTC) yea, i know, it says that Bolshack was the chapter master's aprentice, so i'm thinking he either could've been some high ranking guy in one of the azerothian warlord's regiments, of something else.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:35, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Still can't be Chapter Master, because he's not a Space Marine. Now, if you wish to continue this discussion about your Chapter, we'll continue it on your Chapter's talk page. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:38, October 11, 2009 (UTC)